Surrender
by tangLaw
Summary: When you’re defenseless or trembling with fear, there’s nothing left to do but surrender…or let someone else do the job.


**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**Summary: **When you're defenseless or trembling with fear, there's nothing left to do but surrender…or let someone else do the job.

* * *

**Surrender**

Black beady eyes regarded two boys warily.

They were quivering at the corner of the room as if trying to get as far as possible from where the owner of the eyes is.

"_It's_ looking at us, Recca." The taller of the two whispered shakily.

"_Shut up, Domon!_" The other one, with spiky black hair, whispered back in annoyance. "Just don't make unnecessary movements or _it_ will definitely attack us!"

A bead of sweat traced the stressed face of Hanabishi Recca as he unblinkingly stared back at the intimidating figure from across them.

_This was definitely unplanned_.

They have thought that they will finally get some peace of mind after dealing with quite a number of the same kind at the room upstairs.

_But they were wrong_.

One had survived and was now seeking revenge!

"Brace yourself, Domon," Recca began, crouching defensively. "We have to make the first move."

Domon's eyes widened in fear, "Are you sure? I don't think I'm ready!"

Recca grabbed the big man and shook him roughly.

"Get a hold of yourself, Domon! You have to be strong! If we don't act now, it will get us." He hissed with a determined look on his face.

Domon hesitantly nodded and then eyed their foe cautiously, as if calculating its possible moves.

Recca took a deep breath.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do, I—"

"What the hell are you, guys, doing?"

"Fuuko! Save us!" The two scrambled to their feet and quickly hid behind the purple head girl who just entered the room.

Kirisawa Fuuko looked at them with confusion and then turned her emerald eyes to the source of threat.

"_Idiots_." She mumbled, glaring at the two before giving each a smack on the head.

They yelped in pain, but she ignored them.

She took off her slipper…

…_and smacked the cockroach on the wall_.

She turned back to the two who were still rubbing their bruised heads and snarled.

"And you call yourselves _men_."

Recca grinned cheekily.

"Well, between the three of us, you have always been more manly, Fuuko." He said, placing his hands on the back of his head.

Fuuko's eyebrow twitched.

"Um, Recca?" Domon started to say.

"I mean, just look at your arms! Damn! You have more muscles than Domon." Recca continued, completely ignoring Domon's incessant nudging.

_Twitch_, _twitch_.

"Recca, I think you should stop."

"Really, Fuuko, you should watch out. If you keep that up you might end up being an old maid."

_Twitch, twitch, twitch_.

After seeing the expression on Fuuko's face, Domon immediately left the room.

Seconds later, a high-pitched scream resonated.

"What happened?" A brown-haired girl asked worriedly, rushing to Fuuko who was just coming out of the room. A guy with long silver-black hair soon followed with a shorter boy with similar hair as Recca and a little girl with blonde hair.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head over, Yanagi." Fuuko said with a sweet smile. "But I think Recca needs your help because he sort of fainted."

Yanagi gasped and immediately went inside the room.

"Recca." She soothed, kneeling beside the flame-caster.

"He probably deserves it." Mikagami Tokiya, the one with long silver-black hair, commented quietly, leaning on the door frame nonchalantly. "He should have known not to provoke a wild she-monkey."

"_I heard that_, _ice block_." Fuuko hissed from behind them.

"Fuuko-nee does have a good aim." Koganei Kaoru, the shorter version of Recca, commented with a toothy smile.

"Uh-huh." Ganko, the girl with blonde hair, agreed with wide eyes.

Recca hardly reacted.

He just lied there on the floor with swirling eyes where he fainted when Fuuko threw the dead cockroach at him.

* * *

**Author's Rants:**

Whehehehehehe, did you guys like it? I thought it was quite funny. Leave me a review, please? nn Thanks!


End file.
